What I Never Told You
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: On the secluded snowy mountain I waited... I waited for you to return to me. Taking place after the series, before the movie. A reflection of things from Roy's perspective, as he waits for Ed to return to their world. RoyXEd implications. Oneshot.


**(A/N) Okay so, you know how Roy is on that secluded snowy mountain in the movie? And how he's waiting for Ed to return? Well that scene was just so sad I had to write a fanfiction about it. Originally, I hadn't planned on having a pairing in this fic, but the idea just screamed yaoi and I had to do it. I'm under a spell you know. Okay so this is a very reflective thing, and it's most likely only going to be a oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FullMetal Alchemist...oh gawd that would rock! Ahem... anyways, I don't. So don't sue me. Not that I've got any money anyways.**

I cracked open the door slightly, letting in a whispering breeze, sending chills down my spine.

It would be yet another cold, wintery night. Of course I'd brought that fate upon myself. I'd chosen to post myself within that snowy hell.

Perhaps it was the punishment I'd bestowed to me, after all of the things I'd done. I don't deny that I deserved it. Regrets still tormented me, and continued to day after day.

I wondered if it would ever cease, the guilt. The anguish.

I'd sunk so low, lower than I could have ever imagined before. I would continuously blame myself for anything. And deep down in my heart I knew it wasn't all entirely my fault. However, I did deserve what I'd gotten.

Leaving central, and abbandoning the dreams I'd held high for so long. It all seemed meaningless now. As if I'd been striving for something I never truly wanted. It was hard to remember now what had driven me towards my goals all those years.

I still wonder if I would have done things differently... if I had known back then, what I know now.

I grabbed my long black coat off of the chair it was laying across. I donned it with a still apathetic look. I buttoned it up slowly, carefully taking my time.

Everything I'd done then was slow and leisurely. I had nothing else to do. But wait.

I turned the door knob letting the windy, ice cold air in. I swiftly shut the door, and started trudging through the snow. When I'd reached the top of the hill I was climbing, I stopped to take in the view.

Feeling something in my pocket I pulled it out to look. My gloves. I stared at them for a long time, my eyes examining every aspect of the transmutation circle on them. I shoved them back into my pocket and started rubbing my hands together to keep the blood circulating in them.

"So many memories.." I said in a low whisper, my voice barely even audible to my own ears.

It was true though, seeing those gloves brought back memories. Memories of things I'd done, people I'd met, the friends I'd lost, and _him_.

I hated to admit it, but he was the most prominant memory in my mind. I couldn't explain why though. I'd heard rumors about his disappearance, most people assuming he was gone forever after bringing his brother back. I didn't believe them though.

Some gut feeling within me told me that he was still alive. He was still alive somewhere. I didn't really care where of course, the fact that he was alive would be enough to keep me content.

I had no real proof to say that I knew he was still alive, nothing but my own childish hopes and dreams.

As I stared into the distance I wondered what he would think if he could see me now. No longer with foolish ambitions, or even a care in the world for that matter.

A soft smile appeared on my face as I thought of him calling me a bastard like he always had. Such a strange thing to miss, yet I missed it none the less.

I slowly made my way back down the hill, the snow crunching beneath my feet. The vision of my house became blurry and soon ice crystals formed on my cheeks. I wiped away the tears and soon more trickled from my eyes. I ignored them and carried on.

I made it into my house and sat in front of the dormant fire place. I pulled out my gloves, but soon cast them aside. Instead I pulled out some matches and ignited a fire in the fire place.

Watching the mezmorizing flames flicker and dance, I thought about my reasons. My reasons for being where I was. Though I'd always used the excuse that it was to make attonement for myself... The true reason was I wanted a place to wait.

I wanted a place to peacefully wait for him, even if I'd have to wait for the rest of eternity.

I laid my head down on a pillow and stretched out across the couch in front of the blazing fire.

I saw images of him running through my mind, and I thought of all the opportunities I'd missed. The chances I'd had... to tell him the truth. To tell him that simple truth of how I felt.

I soon drifted off into a deep blissful slumber.

That night, I dreamt of the day he would return. The day I would see Edward again.

**(A/N) Okay I guess I'll just leave that as a oneshot then. You like it? Review! Yeah I'm thinking of writing something else like this too okay? So please tell me what you think!**


End file.
